Stars
by Little harmonizer1
Summary: Emily is finally going to spend a night alone with her best friend Alison... But will it go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Short fiction because I love writing one-shots! Anyway this is pre Ali leaving and Emily is so fetus she might as well be a baby. There is no A -Enjoy!

Emily's POV.

Looking at my watch, I see that it's 8:30 pm, I'm right on time. I knock on the door and am greeted with a smile. A smile that would brighten even the darkest of days and make me blush every time it is sent my way. I've never slept over in Ali's house alone, never mind her bedroom. Usually it was the girls and I and we slept in the living room. Ali hated us going into her room, I don't know why but every time one of us would enter it without her accompanying us, se would lose it.

"Well are you going to come in or just stand outside as we heat the outdoors." Ali says jokingly and I smile, looking down to hide my dimples. Ben at school told me they made my cheeks look fat. Ben's my boyfriend. He's on the swim team like I am so a match made in heaven, I guess. There's a problem though, when I'm with Ali I feel like I can fly, like there is literal fireworks going off in my stomach and when I'm with Ben... Let's just say I feel like I do when I'm in a math class, confused. I feel a hand grab my wrist and pull me inside.

"Sorry, I've been zoning out." I state quietly becoming even more shy than normal. Ali just looks at me and huff's before plastering on a fake smile. "That's Ok, Killer. Let's just grab some chips and head up to my room to hang out." I nod my head and follow her to the kithen, focusing on both reality and what's been going on in my head. I snap out of my daze when a bag of chips comes flying at me from across the counter, giving me just enough time to react and catch them. Sour cream and onion, my favorite. Looking up, Ali smiles and me and grabs two from the fridge before walking out of the kitchen.

I follow her up the stairs and turn right, entering her room. It's different then the last time I was in here, more pink then the last time for sure.

"You like it?" Ali asks, catching me examining her room and I just smile and nod. She giggles and I look at her confused. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've said under 10 words to me since you got here yet seem to be having a good time staring at my new pink walls in my room. It's cute Em." She states simply and I blush.

"So what do you want to do?" She questions and I smile at her knowingly. Every time we hang out, just Ali and I we watch at least one Harry Potter. Ali says their stupid and unrealistic but I can see her lips move to every sentence Hermione say's. She secretly loves the movies, the books even more so but refuses to accept it. It's stupid but probably has something to do with her reputation.

"Not again Em! Every time we hang out there is some stupid ass Harry Potter movie on. You know I hate them!" I giggle.

"But you know I love Harry Potter! Pleaseeeee we only have to watch one tonight! You're lucky because for our first official sleepover, just us, I wanted to watch all 8." She groans and leaves the room going to find the Harry Potter box set Jason got for Christmas one year. The DiLaurentis parents are so out of touch with their children they thought a 18 year old stoner would want a harry potter box set. Even the thought of it made me want to roll my eye's but it has been put to good use because of me anyway so I can't really complain. Quickly, I put on my pair of sweatpants and tank I brought over before Ali returns, 8 DVDs in hand and smiles. "Just for you, we will watch the first four tonight and the next four tomorrow. You can stay over tomorrow for a bit right?" She asks. Almost sounding hopeful. I nod and grab her computer off of her dresser, placing it on her bed. I open the DVD tray on the side of the computer and sit down crossed legged on Alison's bed. To say I'm rigged would be an understatement, I probably look like a wooden board my back is so straight. A hand pulls my right shoulder and I fall back against Alison's pillows and headboard.

"I'm not going to bite Em. We've been best friends for years silly." I smile and she puts her arm around my shoulder. As soon as her arm is placed my whole body fills with warmth and my neck feels as if it's on fire. I lean in and the movie vegans to appear on the small computer screen at out feet. As the theme song begins to play I close my eyes and lay my head on Ali's shoulder, making her arm fit even better into place.

The movies fly by and before I know it the clock reads 3:34 am. The end credits to Harry Potter the Goblet of Fire floats by and I unwrap Ali's arms from my neck. Closing the lap top I carefully place it back on her dresser and look at the sleeping beauty herself.

"You're staring," she states simply after a couple more seconds and I lower my head. "I was just... I'm like." I stumble to find the right words, knowing I've been caught.

"It's ok. You're cute when you don't know what to say." I smile and look around at anything that looked like it could distract me. Ali gets out of bed and grabs some clothes off of her floor. "I'm just gonna go change, I'll be right back."

"Ok." I reply simply and once she is gone get under the covers, instantly becoming tired and comfortable. I turn my back away from her door and shut my eyes, trying to block out the small amount of light her lamp on her desk admits. A few moments later I hear the door open and smile as a body hits the bed beside me.

"Do you want the light off?" She questions quietly and I turn to look at her. "You sleep with the light on?" I ask and all she does is give me a small nod. "Then leave it on," I state and she releases a breath.

"Tonight I think I'm gonna turn it off actually. Plus, it is only the dark." She gets back out of bed and turns the light off before the faint sounds of feet walk back to bed. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I look up to Ali's ceiling to find little stars. Small neon ones that you could buy at a toy store, covering her whole ceiling, creating a universe in her own bedroom. The bed dips once again as Ali's body relaxs into her own bed. A silence envelops us but it is not awkward surprisingly. After a few minutes, Ali speaks.

"I... I'm scared of the dark so a couple years ago I put those up to help. They make my room a bit brighter and stuff." Ali tries to play it off cool but I can tell that even though they are just stares they provide some sort of comfort to her. "Well I like them. They make it seem like you're in the middle of space." I state back. Ali shuffles closer to me and even though it is pretty dark, I find her piercing blue eyes staring back at me.

"You are so beautiful Em. Don't listen to him." Ali recommends and I gulp. "He's only trying to help." I reply. Her head shakes and then she laughs.

"He doesn't deserve you. You're to pure for him and way out of his league." I smirk as she complements me, knowing that she means every word she says, especially when she is just talking to me. I feel her hand rest of my cheek and then slide to the back of my neck before closing the gap between our lips. I lay there shocked for a few seconds before I feel a sort of urgency. As if Alison's kiss was air and I needed more of it. My hands cradle the back of her neck, and I feel her tface.e push to gain access to my mouth what I willingly agree too. We part only when we need air and after a few seconds of hard breathing, she begins to giggle.

"What is it?" I question.

"You are like those stares on my ceiling, bright and beautiful and comforting and amazing but not everybody gets to see that." I pull her into an awkward laying down hug and fall asleep within seconds, a smile still displayed on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow amigos who read what I write! I decided to make another part to this story and see how it goes from there and if people want me to continue! enjoy! -lexus (I do not own anything PLL related) Also, this whole fanfic takes place in grade 11 and yes Emily is still shy and obviously there is no A! WARNING TRIGGER POSSIBILITY **

Emily's POV.

It has been over a week since Ali kissed me at our sleepover. She doesn't even realize how much that kiss meant to me and so the morning afterwards, she pretended it didn't even happen. Her eye's begging me not to bring it up but foolishly I did. Her words still cut my heart in two. _"It was an impulse. A pity kiss because of the whole Ben thing we talked about briefly. It didn't mean anything to me." _Even just thinking about it makes me want to cry. I stayed though the rest of the day over at her house as we finished the other four harry potter movies and the kiss hasn't been mentioned since.

The final bell of class rings and my thoughts are disrupted by 26 other classmates getting out of English as fast as possible ready to start there weekend. I, unlike them, have a date with the pool. My head needed to be cleared, it is still full of hope and hurt but I needed to focus on the upcoming meet. It is against the Merlin's or biggest rival and their swim team this year is the best a private school can get. I leave my class, walking through the halls to get to my destination and bumping into Neanderthals as I get there. God the sooner I am out of this school and town the better. As I enter the change room, the familiar smell of chlorine fills my nose and a small smirk shows on my lips. This is where I belong, I think to myself as I change into my swim suit. Slipping on my cap and goggles, I walk into the pool before quickly diving into a lap.

Then another lap, and then another until I lose count, embracing the water that slickly pushes past my body. I forget all about that night, about her, about the stress of school and about anything else that is taking some part of my brains thoughts and just swim. For the first time in a long time I was swimming for no reason. It was usually all about winning but right at this second it was because I missed the water. As the minutes pass, my body continues to move up and down the lane and I only stop when the sound of a clap breaks the silence that enveloped me. Maybe it is Ali? I think as I near the end of my soon to be last lap. Looking up hopefully, I come to see Ben walking closer to the pools edge where I now treed water.

"Wow nice job babe! How long have you been here for?" He questions and I shrug in reply. "I've been swimming since school ended, needed to practice for the meet that's coming up." Ben nods before taking off his shoes and putting his feet in the water as he sits beside me.

"Well you seemed to be enjoying it. I just got here, looking for you actually. Don't forget though to sharpen your turns underwater when you finish a lap, the couple I saw were sloppy and so was your form near the end. You won't make a good anchor if you don't sharpen it." I nod at his criticism and hop out of the pool, walking towards the change rooms. "Thanks Ben, I'm going to be right out and then we can do whatever you want." I reply before closing the door behind me.

As I slip on my shirt to cover my bra, still having half my bathing suit cover my lower body, I feel two hands grab my shoulders and turn me around. Surprised my mouth hangs open and I see that it is just Ben smirking. "Ben I need to change and this is the girls change room, you aren't aloud in here." I state holding my partially removed bathing suit up as much as possible. "Or maybe you don't need to change at all, in fact I don't think we'll be needing clothes at all." I lower my head down to look at the ground and turn back to face my locker. "Ben I told you I'm not ready for that." I reply quietly, knowing his temper when it comes to stuff like this.

"Are you freaking kidding me babe, we've been dating for over 6 months and you've been teasing all week." He grabs both my shoulders again and turns me back around, smashing our lips together. His lips are chapped and I try to push him away as his hands land on my hips that are now barely covered. "Stop." I muffle out as hes hands rub my sides. "Ben stop." I say louder but he still continues. As his hands react up my shirt and throw it off, I begin to panic more so then before. He isn't stopping, this isn't the boy that I agreed to date. He would never do this, I think to myself while I thrash and cry trying to break out of his hold. His hands slide back down to my hips and as he is about to remove the remainder of my bathing suit, a punch to his back from behind him is heard. Ben halts and his hands drop as he turns around to reveal the blond haired girl that I love.

She pushed him away from me, her strength surprising Ben as he falls down and she stands above him swiftly, kicking his side. Alison leans down punching him in the nose and the sound of a snap emits from their fight. I just stand there, paralyzed in fear and panic as I watch Alison repeatedly punch Ben while he struggles to get back up. "Don't you ever touch her again, because if you so much as look at her the wrong way I will not hesitate to beat you this bad again."

As Ali turns around Ben trips her with his legs and she falls, her head hitting a locker hard and she yelps. This snaps me out of my daze and I grab him by his shirt pulling him up slightly and punching him in his teeth. My mind blurs at the thought of him hurting Alison as my fist begins to hurt as it collides with hit face still. A pair of hands around my bare stomach and I halt as I'm pried away from him. I turn around and leave him there as Ali grabs my hand and my clothes, pulling me away from the place that will never look the same to me. I see that it is almost dark outside and realize it has been 4 hours since school ended. "My mom..." I whisper and Ali just nods, "She called me awhile ago so I told her that I saw you go to the pool when school ended to practice and I asked if it was okay if you could sleep over tonight. She agreed." I just nod and walk through the empty halls and move the straps to my bathing suit back up my body. I'm not even wearing my shoes that are currently being held in Ali's grasp. We walk out the school and to Alison's car. I shiver as the cold November rosewood air hits my body that is barely covered.

As we finally make it to Alison's car, and I quickly get in, hoping somehow my brain is going to process what just almost happened. The drive to Ali's house is nearly silent, the only thing that is heard is the heater working furiously to keep the car warm. We pull up to her empty drive way and I mentally guess that her parents are away on another business trip somewhere. I jump out of her car and wait for her to unlock her front door. "I put aside some clothes for you on my bed Em, I'm just gonna go to the kitchen for a little bit." Ali states and I nod before going upstairs. As I enter her room, I already see the box set of harry potter on her bed and her lap top waiting for us to watch the movies that we have already seen more then enough of. Beside this is a pair of sweatpants that say Rosewood Sharks on the side and a baggy black t-shirt. These are my clothes but how she got them, I do not know. Grabbing them, I walk to the bathroom down the hall from her room. I look at myself in the mirror and can already see some bruises forming on my shoulders from his tight grip. I slowly strip out of my suit and more bruises begin to appear up and down my sides to my chest. I change into my sleeping clothes barely able to look at myself for another second and just as my shirt slips on, I break down. My breathing becomes shallow as the tears stream down my face and I sink to the ground. Rocking back and forth as I cry, my brain finally processes that he attacked me. That if it wasn't for Ali, I would still be helpless and with him.

I sob as I question why me and why in general. Why today, why there, why him, why now. I can't breath as the sobs just wrack my body over and over again and I hear the bathroom door open. Alison sits down beside me as a rock back and forth and she pulls me onto her lap, wrapping me in a hug. She holds me against her chest as I just keep repeating why and all she say's is "I don't know Em, I don't know." She holds me as my sobs become whimpers and my rocking stops. I stand up after an abundance of time has passed and look at myself in the mirror. My face is red and puffy and my cheeks are lines with tear stains. Alison stands up beside me and takes my hand, leading me just as she did at school after it almost happened. She takes me to her room, dropping my hand once we enter. I watch from the door as she takes the laptop and movies that are on her bed and outs them on her desk.

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't be up for a bunch of movies like last time now so I just thought um..." She pauses and looks at me before looking at the ground. It was weird to see her shy instead of me. "It's stupid but I thought instead we could cuddle, in like a friendly way." I giggle and nod, walking around to the far side of her bed and climbing in. She cautiously joins me, wincing when her head hits the pillow and I shuffle over to see how bad her head it. A thin line about an inch on the right side of her head is almost invisible along with a bump but to me there is practically a sign pointing to it. It is my fault she has this now, she shouldn't have been there. He could have hurt her so much worse then he did. "Em come back to me." I hear Ali say, her face just mere centimeters away from mine. "Em I'm okay. It's just a scratch and I would do it all over again just to make sure he doesn't touch you ever again. I don't know what I would do if he... if he actually like..." Ali drifted not knowing what to say and I look down at our now entangles legs. Ali turns to lay on her back but I just stare at the side of her face, admiring how stunning she is. It's as if I"m in a trance and nothing can break me from it. Her head turns to me and she smiles. "Come here," she say's softly and I shuffle into her, resting my head on her chest looking at the stars that glowed still on her ceiling.

Her heart beats are easily heard and beating fast. "Are you okay Ali?" I ask genuinely worried. I turn my head to look up at her and our eyes lock. "Ya just nervous I guess." I look at her smiling at the thought of her nervous because of me. "Oh. I can move back to my side of the bed if that helps." I state knowing I would but I didn't want to."NOO!" Ali replies urgently before her cheeks flush red. "I mean nah, it's okay." I smile and turn back to look at the stars. "Are you okay Em?" Ali whispers, afraid of the answer.

"Honestly, I think I will be but it's just processing right now and coming to terms with what almost happened. If you hadn't been there he would have... He probably, no he not probably, he would have raped me and I just don't know right now what I'm supposed to think or do about it." A single tear rolls down my cheek and falls.

"That thought alone makes me want to crawl into a little ball and cry because if he did that to you and I wasn't there like I was today, he... I can't fathom how much that would hurt me because he would have hurt you in the worst of way's. You mean the world to me Emily, you know that right?" I lay there cuddled into Alison's chest, feeling like I did this time last week after she kissed me and I feel rage because she told me it didn't mean anything. If kissing me doesn't mean anything neither do I. I move my head off of Ali's chest.

"No I don't Alison, remember what you said last week, it didn't mean anything to you, so neither do I." I turn my body away from Alison's because it physically hurt my heart to be so close to her right now and know how I feel but not be able to come out and say it. Or come out at all in fact.

"That kiss meant the world to me... You mean the world to me." I hear her whisper and my weak resolve breaks as sit up to turn back to see Ali. The first thing I see though isn't the confident Alison I know so well but the broken girl I've only seen once or twice in my life before. Her eyes are out of focus and watery, their sharp blue color is misty and silent tears fall from her eye's. She turns her head to me. "I... You... How can you be so oblivious to how much you matter to me. You are so stunning and unappreciated and when you smile at me, your dimples show and it is the cutest thing I've ever seen. And when you laugh it's such a beautiful sound and I'm so scared of what I feel for you Emily, so god damn scared because I've never felt this way before. And you see right through me to the person I've always wanted to be, to the person who you see when it is just us two. I love you Emily Fields and what happened today was the scariest thing I've ever witnessed. He had you and he was going to hurt you and I felt like I was going to be sick as soon as I saw him with you in that change room." Her tears stream down her face now as she sits up to look at me better. "I love you okay you mean that much to me."

She stops her speech and comes closer, caressing my cheek with her hand. "You are so beautiful Emily, you mean so much, and I love you." With that she slowly closes the gap between our lips. Putting my hands on her sides, I lift her onto my lap and she wraps her legs around my waist as her lips softly move against mine. Our tongues fight for dominance as I slowly turn us around and lay her down on the bed. My lips detach from her as I begin to kiss her neck, sucking on her pulse point and she moans. Realizing where this could be going, I instantly stop and sit back up, utterly breathless. She smiles up at me and moves over signaling to cuddle back, knowing that it was becoming to much to fast. Smiling I rest my head back on her chest and her arm wraps protectively around me. "I love you too Alison. I love you more then all the stars."


	3. Chapter 3

**It came to my attention that you all really like this story sooooo as per requested I am going to make this my next long fanfic! Not as long as WIMHE but not (hopefully) as short as Human. Now, be warned I am just writing this as I go so there is not many ideas that are staged about this story and it's contents but I do know that its contents will be quirky and cute and involve shy Emily (because who don't love shy Emily) and in her POV. ANYWAY! I do not own pll - lexus**

**Emily's POV.**

_He has me against the lockers, I can't move. Tears stream down my face as he hands roughly caress my body and I whimper as his hands react for my bra. "BEN! BEN! BEN! BEN STOP!" I scream as loud as I can but he doesn't stop as his hands finally forcefully remove my bra. He isn't stopping and laughs at my cries for help. His hands reach lower. "ALI! ALI WHERE ARE YOU! I scream hoping that she will appear but she doesn't. As his hands near his destination, I scream one final time._

"Em, baby come back to me. Baby you aren't with him, you are with me. Baby it's okay, I'm right here." Alison's distant voice tells me and I jolt up to greet my non-night terror surroundings. My body is dripping with sweat and shaking. How could have that not been real, the answer is that it was real, it just didn't happen exactly like that. Ali saved me, she is right here with you and she isn't going anywhere. I decide to focus on my breathing that is now becoming shorter by the second. Ali realizes I'm even less okay then she thought and starts to rub my back comfortingly.

"How can I help you Em? What do you need me to do?" I just shake my head and try not to pass out from the anxiety attack that is coursing threw my body. I knew what could help but I can't tell her because I don't have enough air to do so. The walls feel as if they're closing in and I stumble out of bed, my once baggy t-shirt, drenched and clinging to my body. I hobble to her bedroom door and walk out, feeling like I need fresh air. How could he almost take that from me, how could he attack me like that and how could he be that cowardly to even try. I tumble down the last few steps of Ali's stairs and continue to stumble all the way to her backdoor. As soon as her porch door opens I run outside and am greeted with falling onto the grass. Once I roll over onto my back, I don't move. Breath in and Breath out I remind myself and slowly my breathing evens out. Now focus, and my mind goes blank, working on thinking of nothing. I feel numb and dirty. Then my thoughts come back, it was so vivid. How is a dream so vivid but then I remind myself that it was so close to not being a dream. That some parts of that dream were real not just a random part of my subconscious acting out.

I look to my left and see Alison's porch door open and close as she walks towards me, two blankets in hand. "I brought these here for us to lay on. It's kinda cold out." Beside me she lays out a small comforter and then a large comforter on top. As Ali lays down on the far side of the make shift bed she pats the other part, signaling for me to lay beside her, close beside her. I look behind me, randomly expecting that even though we are alone, she is talking to somebody else. She giggles and my whole face breaks out into a smile. After everything that's happened over the past 24 hours, just hearing her giggle makes everything hurt a little less.

"Silly I'm signaling to you. Come lay down with me, I'm cold and therefore need cuddles." I nod and crawl quickly to lay on the blankets she brought out for us smiling as I turn to her and meet her face directly. She just stares into my eye's with an emotion I can't comprehend to be longing or desire or love or just comfort. All I know is that her eyes look content being with me. Can eye's even look a certain way or display an emotion, I think to myself but conclude that they can. The eye's are said to be the windows into the soul.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my chest to comfort her. To tell her not to worry her about silly old me and I blush as her body relaxes in my embrace. I don't know what Alison and I are since we did kiss but I'm terrified to ask. Another thing I'm scared about. The list keeps piling up. Stupid, I think to myself, I was so stupid for putting myself in that position. For compromising myself, if I had just fought back better, said stop louder, went to a bathroom to change, something, maybe it wouldn't have progressed as far as it did. "Oh god..." I whisper under my breath, it's my fault isn't it? No it is his, he's the monster who almost took that single shred of yourself that you should have control over no matter what, that isn't because of anything you did no matter what, I try to reassure myself. I look down to the girl who is currently cuddled against my chest and see that she is no longer tightly pressed against me. She instead is staring at me, worried.

"Em, baby, what's going on in that head of your's? The nightmare, the panic attack, the blanking out... That's such a stupid question, I know what's going on but you need to talk to me about it. You can't lock yourself away from what you are feeling, you can't lock yourself away from something that traumatic. You can't hide your feelings away from others." I stare at her both baffled and agitated. All she does is lock people out, everybody and anybody and who is she to tell me how to react to this. Did it happen to her? No so she should act like this happened to her. "Alison you are being hypocritical. You lock everybody out, you push us all out and when we show you any concern, you push us out of your life even faster. How would you even begin to comprehend what I feel right now. The answer is that you can't okay!" A hurt flashes through Ali's eye's momentarily before they warm back up.

"You are right Emily, completely correct, I push people out and you are definitely one of them. You are also right about not knowing what it feels like because I don't but I also know that you are scared out of your mind and I'm not leaving you until you feel safe. You are terrified and I know you enough to know you are blaming yourself-"

"It has to be my fault somehow, I could have done something to change the outcome and though nothing actually happened besides him undress me, he was going to and it is my fault. I could have changed somewhere else, not been a tease like he said, done something. Anything, to prevent what almost happened and would have happened if you hadn't shown up." Ali just stares at me, utterly baffled, speechless in fact. We lay there in silence, surrounded by blankets and the stars that shined brightly on the clear night sky.

"You fully blame yourself for something that pig did. That crazy teenage monster nearly raped you Emily and you blame yourself, thinking of prevention's to stop it from happening, please say this is some type of sick joke. everybody blames the victim and not the attacker, I swear to god. He made his choice, he heard your pleas to stop and he ignored them. He was the one who didn't care about your permission, about loving and caring for you like he should. He was the one who was such a coward he couldn't wait for you and he was the one who chose to continue with something illegal. He chose to hurt you and not care how you would react to it. He was the one who didn't care about boundaries and he was the one who chose there, then, how, all of it was him. He is the one to fucking blame not yourself. He attacked you, you did not force yourself onto him but vise versa. He was the one, all of it was him and none of it was you. If I didn't come in when I did to look for you because you took so god damn long and I was so worried, he wouldn't have stopped. He wouldn't have cared and he sure as hell wouldn't be blaming himself for what he did. He is nothing but scum and I swear to god if he even looks at you in school on Monday, I will not hesitate to beat him up in front of everybody and show them all what a piece of shit he really is. Never blame yourself ever for him doing that, that was not your fault Emily Fields, do you understand me."

I stare at her after she finishes her speech, finding no words. Tears spring to my eye's and even though I have cried more then what is probably healthy over the past couple hours, I find no reason to care as they fall onto the blanketed ground below. The tears feel hot against my cheeks due to the cold breeze of the night and I hear a sniffle beside me. Ali was crying. Full force, unable to breath, trying not to sob crying. I quickly dive over beside her, probably crushing her in the process, and pull her back into my body, shielding her from anybody and everybody. "How could you blame yourself Em... How?" She questions through the tears. I just hold her as she sobs and as I try to stop my silent tears from continuing. "Shh Ali, I've got you, it's okay, you're right. It was him, his choice, I believe you." I state trying to convince her. I don't let go of her as I maneuver us so that I am on my back and she is cuddled perfectly into my body. This way I can both hug and hold her because there is a slight difference between the two.

"I don't mean to push you away Em, I want you to know that." Ali whispers after her sobs stop. I look into her eye's that now focused on the night sky above us. "What do you mean Ali?" I question completely confused by this out burst of discussion that was briefly mentioned before.

"I mean that I know I'm pushing away everybody else, with them I don't mean to but it also doesn't matter to me but when I push you away it's different. I want to be open with you but I can't be because I don't know how to be. It has always been about the image in my family not about the feelings. If we appear perfect then we are perfect, as simple as that so when I'm not perfect, which is always, I push people away. I just don't know how not to, it isn't because I want to. I see the way your eye's look after I say something mean to lock you out and it kills me inside to know I am the cause, I just can't stop it. I'm so tired of pushing you away and I don't get how nobody see's how hard it is living like I do. It's exhausting Em and I just, please help me because I'm breaking. I've never had anybody in my life to care about me as much as you do so I am trying to stop pushing you away... I'm rambling but I just want you to know that okay. That I am so sorry for pushing you away." I lean down, getting a burst of confidence and kiss the top of Ali's head, hoping she doesn't regret the small presentation of affection.

Ali cuddles into me more and we gaze up at the stars. I yawn and Ali turns her head and glimpses into my eye's. The small amounts of light the stars create burst in little vibrant sections of Alison's blue orbs and I swear you can see the universe. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed and I am unable to look away. Ali's eyes are captivating and taking control of most of my thoughts. They are filled with emotion and reflect the sky above and shine as brightly as the sun even in the dark. "I love your eye's." I whisper and Ali blushes. "They reflect everything if you look close enough; every thought, every sensation, every wisp of love and caring. The reflect the stars and they are as if I am looking into the universe. Your eye's are an endless infinity of stars that I am caught in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, welcome back! New chapter for y'all and I hope you enjoy it lot's! Please review and let me know what I should add for some upcoming chapters! anyway it is late here so I am going to go to sleep now! love you all (PS: I do not own PLL)**

Emily's POV.

I wake up Monday morning in Ali's bed, after staying the whole weekend at her house. My mum was surprised that it was just Ali and I, not the girls to but was totally okay for the apparent "girl weekend" Ali had planned for us. When she called my mom to ask her Saturday evening if it was okay, she made it seem like she had been planning this for weeks to surprise me when really it was all spur of the moment after my outburst late night outburst.

I look to my right and smile as I stare at the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair cascades messily down the sides of her face, like a beautiful frame protecting artwork. She may be mean and push me away and most of the time I let her but I've also seen her when she's nervous and scared and lonely. I've seen her at moments of what she would consider weakness but to me, is considered being human. I know her better than she would think and I want to know her even better.

Her eyes begin to flutter open and she looks right into my eye's. Ali quickly cuddles into me, her face pressed into my neck, both of us on our sides. After a few minutes of us embracing each other, she pulls back and puts her hands on my cheeks. I look at her confused as she searches my eye's for something. What she is hoping to find, I do not know. Slowly, Ali moves her head so our foreheads are touching each other, along with our noses.

"Em, are you okay?" She questions but I don't answer, lost in the feeling of being this close to her.

"Emily, are you okay enough to go to school?" She questions further and I nod, making sure our foreheads continue to touch. Honestly, I don't know if I am though. Today is just another school day for anybody else but for me it is the day I have to attend classes with him. I refuse to say his name, it makes me want to puke. It makes me feel dirty and unloved.

I focus back on Alison, the girl of my dreams in front of me. All of Saturday and yesterday we just sat in sweatpants and watched movie's, occasionally sneaking a kiss here and there. I don't know what it means for us but I know I am not comfortable with coming out yet so if it means I have to hide whatever this is, I am okay with that.

"I can tell when you are lying Em. Do you want to skip school today and go tomorrow instead?" Ali say's worriedly. I shake my head no. "Might as well do it today Ali, get it over with. Plus, I know how scared I am but I have to go to school." We settle into a comfortable silence, just listening to our surroundings and each others breathing. I look at my phone and see that school starts in an hour.

"Ali we need to get up. School starts in an hour." I say. We both hop out of bed and I grab the other clothes that Ali somehow had of mine in her room. I walk to go out of the room but Ali stops me. "Em you can get changed here it's not like you're gonna be naked or anything." She states and I blush. "Um I um okay." I say sheepishly.

We change in silence, but I can feel Ali's eye's on me every so often. I look up to ask her if everything is okay because her stares are making me uncomfortable and knowing she's changing too doesn't help but I catch her in just her bra. My heart stops just like the time I saw her in her bathing suit last summer. Without realizing I had been staring for as long as I have, Ali clears her throat, smirking at me.

"Em are you going to finish getting dressed or just stare at me all day." She asks giggling and my cheeks I instantly flush red. Busted. "I um I was ju-just uhh I was just thinking a-about stuff. I wasn't um staring at al-all" my voice squeaks out and Ali just smirks and walks out of the room.

"I'm doing my make up Em, I'll be ready in 10!" She yells as she walks down the hall.

"Fuck" I whisper to myself as I leave the room to go to the downstairs basement to freshen up.

10 minutes later we both are in the car doing up our seat belts.

"Are you still okay to do this Emily?" Alison asks but all I do is nod in response. Ali backs out the car and off to school we go. Half way there, my breathing becomes constricted just like the panic attack that happened during the weekend.

"Ali... Ali I can't breath. I... I can't br-breath" I stutter out trying desperately to get my lungs to work properly and breath a full breath. I close my eyes and feel as Ali turns the car right. Looking up I notice we are in a empty parking lot. Focus on breathing, I think to myself but it is as if my lungs are constricted. I feel arms turn my shoulder and am brought back to him turning me around.

"Let g-go of me!" I stutter trying to scream completely forgetting where I am and who I'm with.

"Emily come back to me. Baby it's me. Breath Em just focus on my voice and breath." I hear her tell me and am brought back to the present. Looking into her eyes, I feel a tear drop slowly fall from my eye and down my face.

"Ali, I can't." I quickly say and she just rests her hands on my cheeks, making me look her in the eye's. "I'm right here babe okay and I'm not going anywhere. Just breath okay, in through your nose out through your mouth. Follow my lead okay." I stare into her eye's as she breathing in through her nose and slowly breaths out her mouth. I copy her, my breathing shaking. "Exactly like that Em." Ali directs and breaths in again, the same way as before. Our eye's never part as she eventually gets my breathing back to normal and my panicking self to relax.

"Do you still think it is a good idea to go to school today?" She ask's once again and though I know it is to triple check I'm ready, especially after my panic attack, I know my answer and so does she. I need to go. "Ali, I need to go like I said before. Thank you though, for calming me down." She smiles and pulls the car out of the parking lot to head back on the road to school.

"Of course Em, that's what friends are for." Right, friends. The rest of the drive is silent and by the time we make it into school there is 10 minutes left to get to class. Walking threw the front entrance, my head down, I know nobody notices me but I still feel as if everybody is starring at me. lifting my head, I come to find that I was correct, nobody noticed me because they were all admiring Ali, as usual. I hated how the boys at this school would look at her, undress her with their eye's as if she was a piece of meat. It was and is disgusting to witness.

Ali interlocks our hands and I lift my head to see why. At the end of the hall, I see him with all of his swimming friends. I see Ben and he see's me. In fact he's eye's feels as if they are piercing into my body from his harsh look. His lips form a thin, pissed off looking line and his whole posture looks as if he is enraged. I gulp, completely terrified and Alison notices. She squeezes my hand tightly and walks me to my locker. Suddenly, a small flash of brown hair comes up beside me and I notice it is Aria. "Hey Em!" She announces happily. I smile at her cheerfulness and say hello back before Spencer and Hanna come up behind Aria. Greeting them both with the same enthusiasm.

I zone out as Spencer starts talking about the next English test they have to Aria while Hanna talks to Ali about shopping. I go to turn around to walk to class with them when a body steps in front of me. Looking upwards a few inches, I come face to face with my attacker, with him and his smirk. "Hey baby. You left so suddenly after Friday night that we never got that date you were mentioning." He smirks as he talks, presenting the uttermost amount of confidence but his eye's like Ali's sometimes do play off the real emotion he is feeling. He looks as if he is beyond mad. As if my very presences infuriates him.

Hanna clears her throat and I turn to look at her terrified but she doesn't notice, none of them except Ali notice. "We will let you to talk. Have fun love birds!" Hanna coo's, taking Aria and Spencer with her to their first class of the day. Ben's head snaps to look at Alison, a sneer present on his face. I briefly notice that the bell has gone and everybody besides us has gone to class. "What about you Alison, don't you have a class to be in or need to fix your make-up or something. Emily and I need to have a little chat." He states and she just walks closer to me, wrapping her arms around my body that is currently trembling. "Fuck that, if you think I will ever leave her alone with you again, you have been underwater to long. She and you are done, I thought I made that clear to you last time you two were alone together. Consider this the official break-up." Ben just looks at me and puts his hands on my shoulders, making me start to freak out like earlier.

"Babe, you don't want to break up with me do you, right?" He looks at me demanding an answer but I just cower into the shorter blond beside me. "Take that as a yes Ben. If you so much as whisper something to her, I will press charges for harassment." With that, Ali takes my hand and leads me to the empty girls bathroom.

"It is just you and me Em, he's gone. I promise he won't bother you again, okay." I nod my head, still paralyzed with fear. "Em, listen to me. You are my star, my beautiful bright star and one of the best lights in my life. He will never hurt you again, ever. I love you. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! so a lot of you guys like this story and the feedback I have been getting is incredible so please keep it up! Love y'all - lexus**

Emily's POV.

_"It is just you and me Em, he's gone. I promise he won't bother you again, okay." I nod my head, still paralyzed with fear. "Em, listen to me. You are my star, my beautiful bright star and one of the best lights in my life. He will never hurt you again, ever. I love you. "_

As soon as I hear those words it becomes deathly silent. The panicking feeling I had before leaves my body. My head is down and heart is beating, I already know what I am going to say next. "I love you too Alison," I say, looking up to see Ali hugging herself. She looks so vulnerable and scared because her walls are finally coming down. She might be finally letting me in permanently. I pull her arms away from her self-hug and she wraps her arms around me.

This hug is so different from any other hug before. It is the type of hug that envelops you and keeps you feeling safe. It creates a feeling that lonely people crave during their darkest hour and others waste their 11:11 wishes for. The hug that somehow in someway conveys emotions that are so indescribable and I know it is so important because this is the real Ali being shown. We are both so vulnerable right now and it is being shown. I feel her legs crumble under her as she gets lost in the feeling of being cared for. She is no longer supporting her own weight and I place us down on the floor against a wall, her body pulled against mine so that I am cradling her in a way. Her head is rested on top of my chest and I feel her tears fall onto my skin.

"Nobody has ever said it back." Ali whispers threw her tears and my heart breaks for the girl that I am holding. Nobody has ever told her that they love her, not her family, not her past boyfriends, not even her friends... Not even me. How could somebody not love her though, she is stunning and magical and makes every transition or change in life a little easier with her by your side. "Not a single person Em. It feels so good for you to say that. For you to say that you love me too because the rejection if you didn't would hurt a lot more then anybody else's." I look down at her, teary eyed and she looks up at me. One single tear from my eye falls onto her cheek that still has silent tears falling from it and it makes me smile.

She sits up from my lap and straddles my waist. I move my hand up and push a strand of hair away from her face as gently as possible before cradling her cheek. Slowly, I lean in but stop half way, giving Ali the space she might need or a chance to say no. Instead, I feel her lips gently hit mine instantly. The kiss is slow and careful, as if she was worried that if she kissed me to hard I would disappear. She pulls back and the first thing I notice is that her eye's are dilated and a sharper blue then before. "I love you so much." I re-state so she knows it and then we just sit there, looking at each other in a peaceful silence.

Our moment is broken when we hear the bell. "We should go to English now." I whisper sadly but don't move. "I agree but that doesn't mean we will be." Ali smirks suggestively. I giggle and shake my head no. "Well you might not want or need to but I certainly do." We both get up off the tiled floor and dust off our pants. I feel her interlock our hands and immediately my head snaps to them. I feel her let go and pull me in close for a quick peck before walking out of the bathroom to our next class together.

I walk into class 2 minutes later and sit beside Ali and Aria like usual. Aria is ranting to Ali about some art exhibit coming up next week in Philly so I grab my phone and start scrolling through my twitter feed. Throughout the time of waiting for to come into class, I can feel Ali's eye's on me. I look back just as I hit my data limit and see her quickly turn back towards Aria, blushing once she realized I caught her. I decide to text her, wondering why she was staring. "_Hey babe, why where you staring. Is my shirts tag sticking out?"_

A few seconds later, Mr Fitz comes into class. Putting my phone away, I focus on class for the next hour.

Class ends and I go to walk with Ali, when I notice that she is already gone. Sighing, I go to the rest of my classes and lunch, I hang with the girls but still see no sight of Ali. By the end of the day I am worried. I have sent text messages and called her once but still no reply. Deciding to go home right after school and start my homework, I begin to walk home. By the time I get home, Ali still hasn't replied to me. 2 hours and 3 sheets of trigonometry homework later, my phone vibrate. _"Hey Emmy, I am so sorry I bolted on you for the rest of the day but I have a reason. Please be ready for 7 tonight and dress casual. I Love you!"_

I smile at the text and all my worries fade away. Looking at the clock, I see that I still have 2 more hours until whatever Ali has planned for us. "Is it a date or just us hanging out..." I wonder out loud and settle with the thought of it being a date. "Oh my god... It is a date isn't it like maybe not in the conventional sense but she added I love you at the end so that has to mean it is. What am I going to wear that is casual." I begin to freak out. What is casual, is a dress casual, is sweatpants to casual. Well I'm not going to wear sweatpants even on the most casual of dates.

After wondering and freaking out for another 10 minutes, my thoughts go to the internet. They have to have something on dates and what to wear. I type in What to wear on a casual date and go to images. This isn't my first date but this is my first date with somebody who I have had a crush on for years. This is a date with Ali. "So jeans and a simple shirt. I have stuff like that." I tell myself and step up to my closet. I grab a pair of blue jeans but threw them behind me, to plain. Next, I grab ripped blue jeans but decide that their to grungy and the knee is all open. This continues until I am at my last pair of pants and shirts. Ironically they work perfectly together. Brand new black ripped skinny jeans and a blue jean mid-sleeve shirt.

Once I change and finish my natural make-up, the clock reads 6:45. For the next 15 minutes, I scroll through instagram until I hear my doorbell being rung. Looking one last time in the mirror, I walk downstairs and open the front door to find a breathtaking Alison. Ali is always beautiful but tonight she isn't wearing any makeup and is just dressed simply in skinny blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. She is wearing black nike shoes and she is gorgeous. God I love her, I've loved her before and I will after but right now at this second it eve comes apparent how much I do.

"You look stunning." I whisper and Ali blushes. "I'm just dressed.. Well in this, nothing special. I'm not even wearing makeup." She replies and I nod. "I know that it isn't something crazy special, it is just casual clothes but you still manage to look beautiful. You don't need makeup ever Ali because you are naturally gorgeous."

She takes my hand and leads me to her car, opening the passenger side door for me to get in. Closing the door behind me once I get in, she walks around to her side of the car, wiping her hands on her pants nervously before getting in the drivers side of the car.

We drive for 5 minutes before we get to the outskirts of town where the forest is. Ali hurriedly gets out of the car and opens my door for me. Blushing I say thank you as I get out and she entangles our hands. Leading me through this path, we stay silent and I can feel my hands start to clam up.

"We are almost there Em. Can you just close your eye's for me please?" She asks and I look at her briefly before nodding and closing my eye's. Ali pulls me to the left a little bit and I feel some leaves hit my shoulders. "Okay you can open them now." Ali says. I open my eyes and my mouth drops in shock. I am standing at the base of a tree, beside a picnic basket and blanket. The leaves that I felt against my shoulders drape down to the ground and I realize I'm under a willow tree. I look up to the sky that should be covered by darkness but all I see are little twinkle lights strung through the branches as if they represent stars.

Ali moves and sits down on the blanket, opening the basket to reveal a baguette, cheese, strawberrys, wine and even more. She pats the spot beside her and pulls out to win glasses, handing me one. She pours in some wine and sighs while taking a sip. "Ali I don't know what to say, this is incredible. It really is amazing, is this what you spent the day on?"

"Ya it is, it is our first date what means it has to be the most perfect of them all. The Stars are kind of our thing so they had to be added and I wanted to have a romantic date too. I know how big you are on happy endings so I thought it would be a perfect ending to the day and date to just enjoy each others company." I smile and drink my wine, falling into beautiful conversation with Alison. It was so easy to talk to her about anything and everything.

After eating and having a glass of wine, we both lay back on the blanket and look up to the look alike stars that twinkled, illuminating the secluded area. I snuggle her into me and we just keep talking about anything and everything.

"Thank you for this. Today started out as a really scary day but you turned it all around. You made everything okay. You are the best friend ever Ali." I say, looking up to the top of the tree. I feel her pull away from me slightly and my eyes shift down to look at her. I notice she is teary-eyed but I don't know why. "What's wrong Ali?" I ask.

"You said friend. I thought, you... I thought you liked me like a girlfriend." She whispers, blinking away the gathering tears. I shake my head, not fully comprehending what she was upset about.

"What? I thought you didn't... Well wouldn't want to date me. I'm just me and you always told me you were straight any time it was asked. You used to tease me about a Beyonce video. Ali, you have to have known how I felt because you teased me about it all the time. But if you need reassurance, Ali I like you more then friends. I fucking love you okay but you probably won't date me okay. That is why I said best friends."

Ali shakes her head. "You really don't see it do you. I fucking love you too just the same. I'm terrified for how I feel for you. I only did that to try and hide who I was. I regret the shit I did everyday and the main reason I did this all was to prove to you how serious I was about loving you. I want to be the one person you get to kiss when you see and hold hands with you in front of everybody, but I'm not ready for that. I am working on it and if you will wait for me to be open then we can be. Neither of us have told our parents and I am not ready to yet. I love you and if you just give me a bit of time to come out, I want to be with you right this second." She finishes and focuses on my eyes, waiting for a response.

"Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?" I question, baffeled at the thought of Ali wanting to date me.

"Yea I guess I did. Emily Fields will you be my girlfriend?" I smile at the official question and nod. "Of course. I'm not fully ready yet to tell everybody but when one of us is, I think both of us should come out. It just might be easier that way." I state and she smiles.

"Deal. Now that you're my girlfriend I get to do this whenever." Ali smirks before leaning in for a small kiss. She pulls back And I smile, my eyes still closed.

"I would wait forever for you. Until the stars no longer shone as bright as they do now and we were to old to move. I would wait until inffinity. I love you Alison DiLaurentis."


	6. Chapter 6

**hey I am so sorry for taking so long with this all. My writing has been awful and I no longer have a computer. Anyway no updates again for awhile because I have exams in the upcoming weeks. Anyway have a good day and I don't own PLL. **

_"I would wait forever for you. Until the stars no longer shone as bright as they do now and we were to old to move. I would wait until inffinity. I love you Alison DiLaurentis."_

The rest of the date went perfectly and Alison dropped me off at home. Still smiling, I walk through my front door to find my parents sitting in the living room, watching TV. My dad turns his head towards the door and smiles at me. "What has you so happy?" He questions I just shake my head and walk upstairs to my room, a blush and smile never fading from my face. After a few moments of staring at my ceiling, engrossed in every detail of the date we had, I still can't believe I had a date with my Alison DiLaurentis, that I didn't hear my bedroom door open. Somebody clears their throat and I look to my right, to find my father looking at me questioningly.

"Are you going tell me Emmy or am I just going to have to ask again?" I gulp at his question and sit up straight on my bed. I feel tears building up because I feel cornered and lost and scared for his reaction if I come out right now. "Ask me again for the fun of it." I say trying to make the situation lighter then it actually felt. He chuckles and sets himself down on the end of my bed. "Who has you so happy? Is it Ben?" He asks and I mentally cringe at my ex's name. "Um no we aren't together anymore. I didn't care for him anymore, the feelings that were there dissipated." My fathers face contours with shock but nods his head in understanding. "Ah I see. I never did like that boy, always seemed like trouble." Taking a giant sigh, I gain confidence and say something without even realizing it.

"Yes there is a reason I am so happy. I went on a date and it was the happiest I have ever felt and the safest I think I will ever be. it was the most thoughtful thing I have ever experienced." I smile while talking, taking myself back to the utopia I was in for a couple hours. "So what happened on this date of yours with this mystery person?"

"They just texted me out of nowhere and I have liked this person for awhile, before even dating Ben. They took me to this private area under a tree and it was a picnic and the tree's were lined with lights so it appeared to be stars. We just talked and enjoyed each others company. It was beautiful, they were amazing as I already knew. The whole date was great and I am really hoping to go on another one soon but next time I'm going to set it all up because I want it to be just as special as the one I was just on. Also, thank you for trusting me enough to leave without telling you everything, I like how I only told you I was leaving for a bit and you understood." I look to my father who is beaming at me.

"Whoever this person is must be pretty special because you love them and I know you love with your whole heart. I'm happy for you Emmy, why don't you tell me more about them so I can approve of them a little bit." My father states, noticing my discomfort on him knowing who it is.

"Well they are super sweet around me and caring but around everybody else they're so much more... reserved in a way. They speak their mind but a mind that isn't fully theirs, not their true opinions. They care about everybody but don't show it and they make me question everything I have known prior on the subject of love. They make me feel so safe when they just hold me and when we hold hands, I feel fireworks. They haven't been loved properly their whole life so they're scared of it but I think I can prove to them that they mean so much to me. I love her so much dad that I didn't think it was possible to fall this deep. I love their eye's and their appearance for sure but I love their heart more." I see my fathers face is joy yet slight discomfort.

"Emily you just said her." All the colour leaved my face and I become a ghost. Holy shit I said her, I just told my dad I was gay without even letting him know I was doing so. I stare at him in absolute fear, knowing that this could be a terrible outcome. My father notices this and puts his hand on my shoulder shifting closer to me.

"Emmy why didn't you tell me? I don't care that you are gay, that doesn't matter to me in comparison to your happiness. I don't know how your mother will react in all honesty, you know how she can be but I am happy that you are happy. Whoever this girl is so lucky. I wont tell anybody that is something for you to do when you are comfortable with it so your secret is safe with me."

"It is Alison" I blurt out, overcome with emotion from my fathers understanding. I look at him and play with my hands, again praying he reacts just the same as before.

"I know. You always looked at her differently then the rest, you used to just say you both were best friends but u could always tell there was more. The way you would smile at her, it was as if she was a flashlight to you and your world was dark. You saw her and you lit up. Also, the little glances you would sneak to look at her didn't help your case if you were trying to hide it." My father beams and then giggles slightly. Shaking his head he looks at me as he sits up.

"I love you so much Emily Fields and I am so proud to call you my daughter. That was really brave of you just now." My dad leaves my room, closing the door behind him to leave me to my thoughts and the first thing I do is call her. I click the number 1 and my speed dial begins to type in and call her number. After a few rings, I get a voice mail, "hey it's Alison. Don't leave a message if it's not important." I giggle at her voice mail message but worry because she always pickes up the phone when it is me. Deciding she probably is just showering, a beep emits from the phone and I focus on my message.

"Hey babe call me when you get this it is super important something amazing just happened. Call me soon Ali!"

I close my eye's to rest them for a second while I wait for a call back and fall asleep.

I wake up and feel my arm under a body beside me. Freaking out I look over slowly and notice blond hair covering the back of this persons head. The faint smell of vanilla hits my nose and I know who it is. Smiling, I look over to my clock that reads 3 am and wonder why she is here at this time. I fell asleep four hours ago and she didn't call me to say she was coming over so my dad must have let her in. He is usually up later than my mom anyway. I slip my arm out from under her and pull her closer to my body, spooning her. Moving back under the covers some more, I fall back asleep

AEAEAEAEAEAEAEAE

I wake up and find Alison still asleep beside me, my arm no longer holding her beside me and I look at the clock seeing that it reads 8:45am. Missed the start of school, I think to myself and sigh because going to school isn't what I want to do today. I just want to cuddle my girl. I place a soft kiss on Alison's shoulder that is bare in her lose shirt and I fell her start to wake up.

Groaning, she turns away from me and I pull myself up to sit against my headboard. Ali quickly stands up, not looking at me and excuses herself to go to the bathroom. I look at the back of her head worriedly and state okay.

I wait for a couple minutes for Ali but she still hasn't come back. A couple minutes turns into 10 and I jump off my bed to find an empty house. My dad and mom gone to who knows were but probably breakfast and then their jobs. Dad is on a temporary break from service but has been helping at the recruitment center in town.

I see a faint light from the bathroom door down the hall and walk towards it to find Ali doing her makeup around her far cheek. My footstep creaks and she turns towards me. There is a giant blue and purple bruise on her face, the size of a fist and on her upper eyebrow is a thin cut that has way to much makeup over. Her lip is busted open also. She lowers her head and drops the brush on the counter. She looks almost ashamed to be in front of me but all I can think about is how badly her face probably hurts right now.

I'm worried, so very very worried. Somebody did this to her. Is that why she didn't pick up my call yesterday night? Guilt crashes over me, how could I have not known something was wrong when she didn't pick up. After a few moments of silence, Ali walks towards me and places her hands on the sides of my face. I look down into her beautiful eye's and can't help but notice how broken they look. We are both so broken.

"Em baby come back to me, get out of your mind. There is no way you could have known." Ali says before I snap out of it. How does she always know what I'm thinking. She drops her hands to my waist and I move my right to her face softly, as if she world break. I run over the cut along her eyebrow carefully. It is so thin but as the makeup comes off as I move my hand against it, I can tell it is deep.

My left hand moves to the other side of her face and I carefully rub my thumb over the bruise that is taking over her cheek. God how could somebody do this to her, how could they hurt her.

"Ali who did this?" I ask calmly but she just shakes her head. "Babe please, who did this?" I ask again but she just hugs me and shakes her head again. "Alison, I love you and I want to protect you but I can't do that if you don't tell me. Ali, please okay who did this to you." She takes a breath and then turns to me.

"Ben."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hellooooo I am back with another chapter for y'all! Since my other fanfic is coming to a close I will be updating this hopefully sooner! DISCLAIMER SOME OF THIS MAY CAUDE TRIGGERS IJUST WANT TO WARN YOU IN hope you enjoy! PS I don't own PLL -Love y'all lexus_**

Emily's POV.

**-"Ali who did this?" I ask calmly but she just shakes her head. "Babe please, who did this?" I ask again but she just hugs me and shakes her head again. "Alison, I love you and I want to protect you but I can't do that if you don't tell me. Ali, please okay who did this to you." She takes a breath and then turns to me.**

**"Ben." -**

How... What... Wait huh? How could he place his hands on her. He attacked her because of me. He wouldn't have done this if Ali hadn't tried to save me from him. He wouldn't have beaten her up to the point of her face looking like a punching bag. For God sakes he cut her. He fucking laid a hand on Ali. The thought is baffeling to me and I am completely zoned out in shock. God Ali had nobody to protect her. She had nobody to save her from him. I didn't save her like she saved me. I feel her hand wipe my cheek and I come to find that the warmth of her hands snap me out of my trance.

"He's going to fucking pay." I state looking at her and she shakes her head.

"No Emily he isn't. Not today at least and not by you. I don't want you near him because we both know what he can do. It was my fault I'm like this right now. I should have been able to tell somehow he was following me home from your house." I pull her in close and just hold her. I hold her because I can't see her hurt for another second, my heart feels like its breaking. As if ever bruise, bump and cut on Ali is a bruise, bump and cut on my heart.

"He can't keep doing this. For the past week almost coming in and out of my life. Our lives and turning them into my nightmares. I'm so scared of him Ali and I don't know what to do. He attacked me sexually, he attacked you physically and he isn't going to stop. I just want him to stop. I don't want him to hurt you again." Ali shivers in my hug and I pull back because I feel like there is more she is not telling me.

"Ali... What am I missing... Please don't hide from me." She shakes her head and looks down. I walk forward slowly and tilt her head back up, looking her in beautiful blue eye's she has. I can't read them like I usually can. They are clouded by something and I don't like it. "Alison don't shut me out. Please. Just tell me what happened to you, beginning to end. What did he do?"

"Can we go to your room and cuddle for a bit. I feel more comfortable there then in this bathroom." I shake my head yes and entangle our hands bringing her to my bedroom. We lay down on the bed and she grabs my hand to place it on her waist and pull her close to me. Snuggling into me a bit, she breaths out and starts to talk.

"I was in the car driving home and I couldn't stop smiling. We had just gone on a perfect date. A date that I won't ever forget and I pulled into my driveway and stepped out of the car. Suddenly there was two hands on me covering my mouth and pulling me into the small bushed area around my house." I place a kiss on the top of her head as she breaths for a second. "I didn't know who it was at first, they were wearing a ski mask and they didn't talk but they were so strong Em. They threw me to the ground and he took off his ski mask and shoved it in his back pocket. He told me he wanted to see my face when he beat the shit out of me.

He said that and then he straddled my waist and punched me in the cheek and then my mouth... I didn't even see him pull out a small knife. Not enough to kill just to scar." Ali's eye's start to tear up. I kiss her cheeks delicatly and pull back allowing her to continue to talk. "He marked me Em. God he marked me and I couldn't even scream for help because he shoved his ski mask in my mouth. He pulled down my pants and cut my thighs. He... Em..." She starts to sob and I realize that we are so freaking bent right now. He bent us both but I refuse to let either one of us break. She was the strong one for me and now I'm the strong one for her.

"It is going to be okay... He won't hurt us again. He won't hurt either of us ever. What he did to you Ali doesn't define you as a human being, it tells the world who knows that you survived and you moved on from it. You remember but you moved on. And I know I haven't seen the cuts that he inflicted babe but you will still be beautiful. You are beautiful inside and out Alison." She stops sobbing and become small whimpers. We just hold each other and I move my hand threw her hair. She sighs and I just kiss the top of her head as we just silently be there for one another.

I don't know how much time passed while lying there, I don't even want to bother guessing.

"We are going to be okay right Em... Like you and I?" Ali asks, looking up into my eye's. She looks so worried.

"I think so Ali... I think we are gonna be just fine." I say smiling back at her. She nods her head and smiles too before placing her head to where it was before.

She falls asleep but I can't. It's impossible, not when I know he's walking around town without a care in the world and we have no proof of either attack. There is no proof to give to anybody to show the monster he is.

God thinking that I used to be with him just over a week ago makes me sick to my stomach. I hate him. I have never hated somebody so therefore he is the first and only.

My eye's decide to not to close at all. Not even a blink lasting longer then a second but Ali sleeps for at least two hours. She startles awake and I smile down at her, running my hands threw her hair. She smiles and shuffles into my bed.

"I have an idea, since we aren't going to school and my parents aren't going to be home." I start and Ali sits up. She moves infront of me and strattles my waist as I sit up. I pause, flustered by her smirk and her placement on my lap. "I like where this is headed," she say's suductivly. I blush and my hands become instantly clamy.

"I'm... I um I just... I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry." I rush to state, stumbling through my sentence. Ali nods and smiles, placing her hand on my cheeck tenderly. I nuzzle my cheek into hand as she moves and kisses the top of my head.

"Babe I wouldn't ever force you into that. Whenever you are ready for that then we can then obviously, I was just thinking a make-out session." She replies, her smirk becoming a soft smile. I giggle and put my arms behing her neck, pulling her closer.

Our lips are barely apart, our eye's meet and she gulps. I can tell how nervous she is but I am nervous too, even though we have kissed before.

My hands drop from behind her neck to her waist as Ali crashes her lips into mine. My grip on her waist tightens as I feel her tongue enter my mouth. I refrain from moaning as Ali explored my mouth and I feel my hands go under her shirt and touching her skin. It feels like my body is on fire as our mouths mold together.

She pulls away and I take a deep breath. Fuck Ali is the best kisser in the whole world, I think to myself.

"You always compare me to the stars Emily, so if I am a star you are my galaxy. You make my head spin like the planets and are my light like the sun. You make me so happy. You aren't my world because a world is to small to compare to. You are a galaxy, you are infinant. You are my infinity. I don't know if that makes sense Em because I'm not good with words unlike you but that is who you are to me. You have no idea how much you matter to me either but I plan to show you for as long as you'll let me."

I smile and Ali moves her forehead to rest on my shoulder. I stroke my hands threw her hair and smile at the thought of what she just said. "God I love you. Like I fucking love you and I have for so long and you loving me back is my favorite feeling." Ali lifts her head and gets off my lap. She walks to a backpack I didn't even notice and pulls out thharry potter box set. "I love it when you swear." She laughs and moves to place the first DVD in my laptop that was on my desk.


	8. News about update

So I would firstly like to apologize for the longest wait ever. My only excuse is life and the fact my dad unfortunately died recently so I have been so busy that I haven't even sat down to focus. Now good news, I plan to continue this story for the few who seem to want me too. Exams are soon so I am hoping to have this chapter done by the end of the week. Love everyone,

Lex


	9. Chapter 9

*3 weeks later*

Emily's POV.

We are doing okay. Well, no that is a lie we aren't but we are faking like we are doing okay. I haven't slept well in weeks, I'm temperamental and timid and I feel fucking helpless. Ali is putting on a brave face but I can see the cracks in her usually solid mask. She is scared for me, scared for herself and scared mostly for "us". We aren't out, we aren't open and we are terrified of people knowing. Only my father knows, we haven't told the girls. We have hung out with the girls a lot but more so with each other. I will tell my mom we are going out for breakfast in the morning before she wakes up and then sneak out to Alison's to sleep over. I sleep easier when I'm with her. I fall asleep often with my head on her chest listening to her hearts steady beat and feel her hands through my hair. That's what is happening right now actually. It's a Friday night and I'm at Alison's. We chose to watch the stars at the park at midnight yesterday. Embark into their nothingness and find where are hope became lost. It left me content, fully content to just become a dot on the canvas of life. When we got home after 1:30 we set up a fort on Alison's floor and put a ton of pillows all around, creating a perfect cocoon for us to hold each other. We never took it down last night and didn't go to school today, calling in sick so we have just been sitting here with movies and NETFLIX. It's 7 pm now and we are still cuddling except this time I'm holding Ali, who has her face in the crook of my neck. I am just absentmindedly tracing circles on her lower back to hip and back again while whispering how much I love her. She snuggles into me more so and sighs. I lift my head and look at her, our eye's meeting.

"You make me so happy Em. Thank you."

"You make me very happy too babe." I state as I rest my head back down. Alison's phone begins to go off, and she gets up to see what it is. "Aria is calling me." She states before accepting the call.

"Hey Aria!" She pauses and looks at me smirking as I blush at her stare. "Ya, sure I will get her and we will come over. See you soon."

I look at her questioningly and she just shrugs. "The girls said they wanted to talk to us at Spencer's." "I wonder what they want," I state and she replies with a loud "same," as she walks out the door to her room. I get up and out of our fort to follow her, putting on my docs and a leather jacket as she puts on her flats and a light blue jean jacket. We give each other a quick peck before opening the door and lock it before walking over to Spencer's. Knocking on the door twice, Hanna opens it up smiling and welcomes us in. "The girls are in Spence's room, I'm just grabbing a cookie from the kitchen." She laughs before walking away. Ali leads the way up the stairs and we walk into Spencer's room to see aria and Spence on her bed laughing about something.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask and Aria sits up. "We want to talk to you about this." She mentions, motioning between Ali and I. Ali snaps her head to me, her eyes full of panic and I gulp.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stutters.

"Ali we aren't dumb, we just didn't know how to bring it up... So I'm going to ask so you guys can tell us. What is going on with you two?" Spencer states slowly. I look at Alison waiting for her answer because even if we aren't out fully, it will hurt if she lies.

"There isn't anything going on... I just missed-" Alison is cut off with me turning and leaving the room. The tears start to spring to my eyes welling up as I try and blink them away.

"Emily where are yo-" Hanna starts but I close the front door and don't hear her finish the sentence.

She doesn't care, she doesn't love me, she doesn't want to be with me, this has all been a big game. I don't want to be out to everyone but our friends... I want them to know its been almost over 3 weeks. What the fuck, I don't know where I'm even going. I look around still crying and sprinting down whatever street I'm on now. I look to the sign that reads Winston avenue and slow down, knowing I'm far away from where my sprint began. I sit down on a curb and asob at the realization that maybe she's ashamed of me. Maybe she's done or hates me or thinks I'm damaged or that I'm too much. Maybe this has all been a game to her and I don't matter. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up too see Ben.

"Hi," he says quietly and I stand up. "Don't fucking touch me." I state and he just chuckles a bit. He takes a step toward me and I take two back. "I didn't do anything wrong, I acted on what you sent my way. You encouraged me to keep going." He states simply and I'm back to that night where I blamed myself for it all. Just then a sliver car pulls up with a worried Hanna, Aria, Spencer and a puffy cheeked, red eye'd Alison. She jumps out of the car so fast and steps in between him and I.

"What the fuck did I tell you Ben. Stay away from her." She states and steps forward. "That doesn't mean u need to listen to you she's my girlfriend DiLaurentis." He says gritting his teeth.

"Fuck that, she isn't dating you anymore so piss off Ben before you are on the floor again having the shit beaten out of you. Don't test me." He puts his hands up in surrender and then smirks. I hate his smirk so much.

Alison's POV.

"All I was doing was making sure she knew Alison."

"Knew what Benjamin."

"Knew that it was her fault anything happened she didn't want. I didn't do shit wrong and she knows it." He takes a quick few steps forward to get into my face and I can feel Emily clutch onto my jacket from behind. "Don't take another step." I state in a deep voice. He raises his hand past me to caress Emily's face and I push it away. Next thing I know, a fist is being sent my way and connects with my jaw. Fuck that hurt. I turn to the girls as they scramble to get out of the car. "Emily get in the car now." I state calmly as I feel the bruise start to form. She looks completely shocked and I push her out of this to the car door that is open. Turning back to Ben, I look him in the eye's, "you should not have fucking done that." I tell him and kick him in the dick. He doubles over in pain and I do a left hook to his face and a jab to his right side. As he falls to the ground groaning I tilt his face up and send one final punch to his body. I hop in the back seat and sure my baby is okay. The car speeds off back to Spencer's, silently.

"Em, baby, look at me." I whisper as I tilt her face to mine. She just stares at my face where I can tell has begun to puff up from swelling. "He... He hit you. Ali he hit you... Oh my god Alison." She starts to panic, inspecting my cheek lightly with her hand and I bring it down to my lap.

"Everyone I have a confession. Emily and I have been dating for almost over 3 weeks. I love her so fucking much and I was a coward to not have admitted it before in Spencer's room. Hanna since you were busy getting a cookie you have no idea what I am talking about." I warmly tell the girls. "And I am so sorry Emily." I whisper so she can only hear. "It is completely random but ya, so now you all know from me."

Emily just stares at me nearly crying. "Babe?" I question and she just hugs me holding me tightly. "I love you, thank you for protecting me. I love you so much I just you have no idea. He hurt you Ali. It is my fault this happened."

"He isn't going to ever touch you again, not after that. And I chose to fight back not you so it is not your fault, not a minute of the past month has been your fault. You are beautiful, you are loved and you are not the reason for any of this." We lean back against are seats and Aria who is on the other side of Emily smiles my way. "Proud of you," She mouths to me and I nod before kissing the top of Emily's head.

Spencer pulls into her driveway and we all get out. As soon as we enter her house, I sit on the couch. I see Emily walk to the freezer but disregard it. My cheek burns and is swollen badly. I close my eye's and open them when I feel Em's hand on my knee. She is kneeling in front of me with a frozen bag of pea's in her hand and pain relievers in the other. I smile and take the pills with the water she brought me and lay down on the couch as Emily delicately puts the cold bag on my face. "Thank you ," I whisper and she just nods with a small smile gracing her face.

"We should probably go soon babe." She say's to me and I nod my head. Emily gets up leaving me with the bag and walks in the direction of the spare room.

"Good job tonight Ali." I hear Hanna say and I re-open my eye's. "She loves you, has for awhile and I know you love her so don't mess this up with your ego. We both know how much Rosewood could screw you over for this relationship. We live in a society where there are people who are terrible and homophobic but honestly Alison she is worth the risk. I've been trying to figure out what you are so scared of with people knowing. I am assuming it is that but if not tell me, why are you so scared?"

I sigh and formulate my answer. "You are right, I love her so much and I will protect her until my last breath. And yes I am terrified of not being accepted, I have heard what people have gone through in towns that judge like ours but there is more then just that. If we come out publicly and people know, it becomes more real. Han, nobody has ever loved me before and I am so scared that she will bolt once everyone knows. I know in my heart she won't but I am so scared. Maybe she will realize how much better she deserves, maybe someone will hurt her because of who she is. It all becomes so much more real and scary and I just enjoy how peaceful for once this all is. Every time before we would talk and I would play with how she felt because... because I have loved her for as long as she has loved me and it terrified me. Han, she is one of the only people who has mattered this much to me, I love you girls but I am in love with Emily. I fucked up tonight and declined what I knew was true and she bolted, rightfully so. When I saw her with Ben tonight though, it made me realize I can't mess up like tonight again, ever. Ben is not safe and maybe if he knows she is my girlfriend, he will back off." I am completely stumbling through this whole conversation but I can tell Hanna understands.

"What happened between them? We knew they broke up but what happened, like why?" She asks and I just shake my head no. "That is not my story to tell. She will tell you eventually, when she is comfortable and ready." Emily pops out of the room followed by Aria and Spencer smiling brightly. "Ready to go?" She asks and I get off the couch. "Yep, thanks for the pea's Spence." I giggle and toss them at her. She drops the bag and they tumble every where. We all start laughing and I run over and grab Emily's hand. "Well looks like that's our cue to leave, com'on babe." And I drag Emily out the door laughing and yelling, "Love you girls." We ran over to my house where, of course, my parents weren't home, and ran upstairs to my room after locking the front door. I am holding Emily's hand and practically dragging her up the stairs smiling and laughing. I feel free, content fully for the first time in so long. They know, I stepped up when i needed too. I pull Emily into my room and close the door behind us. Turning around, I find Emily smirking and biting her lip. Fuck... so hot She takes three strides towards me, being so close that I can see the flecks of gold in her chocolate eyes. Her breathes are even and calm. She is staring at my lips and I glance down at hers. She takes a baby step forward, our noses brushing and takes my lips into hers. She tastes like cinnamon and ice cream what makes no sense since we didn't eat anything with either things today but I love it. I moan into her mouth as she takes my bottom lip.

She places her hand flat on the door behind me and our bodies are pressed firm against one another. Her tongue enters my mouth and I willingly let her win this battle for dominance. My hands grab her hips as she pushes me against the door frame. Her lips travel down to my neck, sucking my pulse point "Mmm Em." I moan as I feel her marking me. I am practically panting once she pulls away. She steps back to admire her work and I giggle at her teenage boy antics.

"Proud babe?" I question and she smirks. "Fuck ya babe, it looks pretty good." I walk forward and wrap my arms around her neck and flip my hair over a little, giving her a small peck. "Can we go back to the fort and Netflix, it has been a long night already and I just want to enjoy the rest of it with you."

"I have an idea about the fort, to make it better for us. Why don't we take it all down and re-build it so it is a bit bigger, more spacious. We can't all be as short as you babe, my feet stick out the end." She say's and I playfully smack her arm. "Hey! At least I'm not as short as Aria okay!"

"You are pretty close though." She replies before grabbing the blanket roof and pulling the small fort apart. I grab my phone and tap Spotify, going to my playlist. Clicking shuffle, Top Down by Fifth Harmony comes on and I toss my phone onto my bed. We move the pillows onto my bed and place a bigger comforter on the floor at the large space at foot of my bed. We dance and sing as we place pillows in a three quarter square. We place blankets on top of everything and place blankets over top of it all, while dancing to my favorite girl group. The next song comes on, Dreaming With A Broken Heart by John Mayer. I step around fort to Emily and take her hands into mine. "Will you dance with me Em?" I ask and she nods. "Of course Ali." I wrap my arms around her neck and she places them around my waist. Our feet move in sync slowly to Mayer's voice of heart break and we both quietly sing along through silent whispers. "I promise right now Emily Fields that I will never deny that you are my beautiful, amazingly strong girlfriend. I love you so much and I am not ashamed to call you mine, I know that is how it looked but I swear to you I am not." The song was starting to come to end. "If you are okay with it, next week, I'd like to be public with you. This morning I would have never thought of this but honestly tonight woke me up and proved to me how much you mean to me, even more so then I thought and that I want to be out. Out with you, it feels so much better Em. For once, I feel free."

She looks at me worried and I let her process what I said. It was a big step, a leap in fact. The song ends and Tenerife sea fades into the background, there is only her that I am focused on. After a minute, she looks at me and he wraps her arms around my neck embracing me in a hug so desperate for love and understanding. "Ali, I am so scared of what people will think, what they will say. I have been told my whole life from so many people that my love is dirty, un-pure and a sin without them knowing about that part of me. It has been locked away for so long and laced in insecurities, this is going to be really tough." She finishes saying while we continue to hug tightly. "I know baby, we don't have too. I just don't want you to hold back because of how I acted today. I want you to know that I am ready whenever you are, and I am here for every step of this." I kiss the side of her head and pull away to kiss her forehead and then the other side of her head. I kiss the corners of her mouth and then the tip of her nose until she smiled. Until I knew she was happier again, this topic was hard for her, for both of us. "I want to do this. Monday." She states firmly. I look down smiling and then look into her eye's. "I love you." I say emphasizing each word so she understands. "I love you too Alison."

I grab my phone off the bed, placing it in the fort before I stand up again. "I am gonna change into some sweats and then we can cuddle and just watch an old episode of Orange is the New Black." I go to my dresser and grab a pair of roots sweat pants, stripping out of my jeans into them. Emily doesn't mind and i throw her Rosewood sharks blue pair at her. "Thanks" she say'sand puts hers on as well before we both slip into the protected fort. I turn on Netflix and Em rests her head into the crook my neck.

I push the hair out of her face and she looks up to my face. "He left a pretty bad mark Ali." She states quietly and I touch my cheek wincing. "I'll be okay Em Don't focus on it." She lightly strokes my cheek so nicely I don't even feel it. "He hit you and I just stood there confused and unresponsive... I am so sorry Ali, I knew he did before but this time I saw it so blatantly happen. I was just so shocked. I am so sorry."

"Oh sweetheart, it is okay, I was just protecting you like I will do till the end of the my day's Em. You matter so much and this bruise will pass in a few day's time."

"I love you to the stars and back Ali. He will never touch you again, I can promise you that, ever."

"Love you too mermaid." I whisper and kiss her forehead before turning back to the computer screen with my girlfriend in the fort we made. This was going to get better, after a hard month, things were going to turn around.

**Hello and welcome back! Well, I am back at least. To say the past 7 months have been nuts is an understatement but I am back now. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy this chapterr**

**-Lex**


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's POV.

Monday came around quicker then imagined. I worked Sunday training a new girl named Tiffany and Ali came to see me on my break.

_Flashback:_

_Ali walks through the door of the Brew smiling. I look to Tiffany who's learning bow to make an espresso and tell her I'm going on my break. Alison walks to the side and waits for me to grab my coffee beside the machine. I made it about an hour ago so it tastes cold and bitter but what better way to have an Americano. "Cold as always?" She questions smirking and I just giggle. "You know me, it's either pipping hot or stone cold." I state joyfully. The past day or so has been so good to us. We haven't done much but our own bubble has been nice. Tomorrow the girls and I (who already know we are basically coming out at school) after are taking Ali and I to the movies in Philadelphia. Just in case something happens, we have a code word but I try not to think about that to much. I can deal with the uncertainty later, Ali is here and that alone makes my heart jump. I smell of coffee beans and chocolate from the pastries and Alison seems okay with that as she hugs me tightly._

_"You smell good babe" she whispers and I wink subtly. We sit down in the leather chairs in the corner and I relax, slightly exhausted. My shift has been busy and my mind is tired from training the new girl. Ali looks over to Tiffany, analyzing her as Tiffany turns away blushing. Alison, then looks back at me. "Has she hit on you today?" Ali asks our of the blue and I give her a look. "What no? Why?"_

_"Well she obviously likes you, she has been staring at you for the past few minutes all doe eye'd. I wish I could just kiss you and tell that bitch to fuck off." Ali states bitterly. I just chuckle. "One more day and you can sweetheart." I reason and she nods with a small smile._

_End flashback._

I look at my alarm clock and swallowed the lump that seemed to form in my throat. 6:30 am, time to get up. I look over to my love peacefully sleeping beside me and place a gentle kiss on her lips. She barely stirs. "Alison, babe, we need to get up for school." I state quietly, trying not to wake my mom up. I'm surprised she let Ali sleep over to be honest since it is the beginning of a school week.

I push the hair out of Ali's face and place another kiss, this time on her nose. She scrunches up her face and opens her blue eye's. God I love her, no make up, completely herself and she has never looked so damn beautiful. My heart is beating faster then usual and she rolls away from me to get off my bed. She runs out the room giggling, "morning breath, sorry Em!" She states and I just lay down on my back, my hand on my forehead, smiling. Maybe I was finally realizing how much I loved her or something because feeling this giddy when I should be scared isn't normal.

She runs back into my room a few minutes later as I get changed and closes the door to my room behind her. I turn around and she walks towards me. She is smiling and reaches around me to my closet, grabbing a pain of light blue jeans and a white plain v-neck T-shirt. She starts to change as always in front of me and I absentmindedly am staring. "Whatcha thinking about ?" Alison asks me smirking in only matching panties and bra. All I do is shake my head and walk to wrap my arms around her. "All I am thinking about is how happy and lucky I am to call you mine babe." I reply as we share a intimate hug that turns out to just be me holding her close. Her bruises are nearly gone thankfully and that thought brings me back to what we are doing today. "Are you nervous?" I ask as I finally let go and she looks me in the eye's and gives me a little nod. "Me too." I quietly state as I pull on my pants and change into my shirt.

We get ready for school for another 30 minutes and then say goodbye to my mom, my dad already gone for work. I jump in the car and we drive off to school.

Songbird comes on the radio and Ali starts singing along quietly so I turn it down. Her voice is beautiful and I look at her once we come to a red light. "Sing louder babe." I exclaim, smiling. She shyly looks down to the carpet and the light turns green. I wait patiently, and begin to think I'm never going to hear her sing any louder then a mere whisper. Then her voice becomes much louder once the song changes and I glance over to see my girlfriend dancing along to "I wanna dance with somebody." Giggling at her ridiculous dance moves I pull up to the student parking lot. It is almost full except for a few spots here and there.

The student parking lot is anything but friendly. Signs, stopping, people walking, none of that matters just run them over is basically everyone's motto. I drive more cautiously then usual due to Ali being in the car and just as I'm driving to a spot, a girl just pulls out in front of me. My arm fly's across Alison's body, in a futile attempt to protect her somehow and I slam on the break. Stopping in time, the girl barely notices that she almost cause an accident and exits the parking space at a breakneck speed.

I pull into the space I was aiming for before and look to Ali. "You okay babe?" I ask and she creates this meek smile. "Your arm, you tried to protect me."

"Well ya, it's just an instinct by this point and I know it wasn't much but I just... I can't... The car..." I stutter and she puts her finger over my lips. "Shhh babe it was the sweetest thing. I love you." Ali states simply and unbuckles her seat belt. I reach into the back and grab our backpacks, handing Ali hers before giving her a quick peck. "Ready?" I ask looking at her and she just nods, smiling. We both get out of the car and interlock our hands, walking towards the front entrance.

Most people are inside, the few out in front are there for a smoke. A few notice and whisper but most don't even care. We meet up with the girls inside the school right by the doors as usual and stroll to our lockers. More whispers here and there but since it's just us holding hands it doesn't seem to faze many. Ali was a very... Touchy person and her holding my hand was odd but not unusual in other circumstances. Thankfully we pulled some strings at the beginning of the year and have all of our lockers together.

Grabbing our books, Hanna looks around and whispers, "so how are you gonna break the news?" She had a point we only told them we were going to tell everyone at school but we hadn't talked about how. Word travels fast but word can also get jumbled up and I frankly don't want a giant game of telephone to announce it.

"We never eve-" I start and Alison's lips cut me off as she practically smashes our mouths together. Instantly I kiss her back and her hand comes up to cradle my cheek. I place my hand on her hip as the kiss slows down and becomes more passionate. Slowly she pulls away and I just stare at her smiling. "That's how." She replies to Hanna's forgotten question. "Whoa." I say under my breath, un-noticeably touching my lips lightly with my fingers. I see a flash go off as some passer by takes a photo and I shy away from the camera turning back to face the lockers that have been now closed.

Hanna starts laughing, while Spencer looks shocked and Aria just shrugs. "Well that's a way to come out." Spencer say's and Hanna starts doubling over from laughter. "Your face Em! You looked so surprised!" She states as she tries to contain her giggles. Alison is just smirking until another few flashes happen and her face becomes annoyed. "Jesus do none of you have class? All I did was kiss my girlfriend, now run along." She announces as she rolls her eyes and takes me hand walking me to first class Chemistry, leaving the girls to go to their classes. As we turn the corner, I bump into him and immediately recoil. He smirks and walks away, Ali having a vice grip on my hand. She pulls me into the bathroom right beside the class and orders everyone out. The girl doing her makeup and talking to her friend leave quickly and I am reminded of how much control Alison has at this school.

It is silent for a few seconds, no one dare speak until Ali finally does. "We can't keep doing this Em. We gotta tell someone about him. We have to let them know." I start shaking my head, scared about the outcome, scared about reliving it, scared about the fact that he is unpredictable. Fear was crawling through my bones. Without knowing it my breathing becomes rapid and my vision blurry at the thoughts of the past bit with Ben, the past in general. "I ca-cant." I stutter out and Alison puts her hands on my cheeks. "Babe I need you to. Please its killing us, you, to live like this. He scares the living crap out of you all the time. Every time I leave you alone for a second, I'm terrified he will do something. Emily I'm so scared with him being around you, around us. Please, please I need you to let us talk to someone about him. The police, the school, our parents, anyone just somebody. Babe you deserve to have a break from looking over your shoulder all the time and worrying about how you are going to sleep that night. Please."

Ali is teary eye'd and knows that my immediate answer if it wasn't her asking would be no but she looks as distressed as I probably do. Jesus we are a mess and yet before I bumped into him, my life felt at peace a little more then it had been the past weeks since everything happened. We stand there in the bathroom staring at each other before the decision that she is right finally computes in my brain and I slowly nod. "Baby is that a yes?" she asks me and wipes off a lone stray tear. I nod yes again and she embraces me quickly. She will be my star throughout this, guiding me to some form of the heavens, to some form of light in the darkness. "I will help you through this baby, I promise I will be there every step of the way. I love you Emily."

**I'm back babes, sorry for the semi late update it is better then last time but still. Love you lots an hope all is good, hit me up with a review please :)**


End file.
